Percy Jackson and the Shadowhunters
by WolfRune20855
Summary: After Percy Jackson defeated the Titan, Kronos, he expected to have a normal school year...well as normal as a demigod's school year can get. When Percy and his awesome girlfriend, Annabeth, run into a Shadowhunter named Isabel and a vampire named Simon the plans for everything to be normal fly out the window. Set after the Last Olympian and City of Glass.
1. Chapter 1

Percy walked down the crowded New York street, his hands stuffed in the pockets of his jeans. It was the beginning of Autumn and was not yet cold enough to need to wear a sweater. He wore a shirt sleeved gray shirt and a pair of jeans. He looked like a normal guy and he liked it that way. He could get used to it being normal. A smile spread across his face as he fingered Riptide, he was anything but normal.

Percy stopped outside of a diner with a flashing neon open sign and walked in. He glanced around looking for anything out of the ordinary. Nothing. No monsters. No Titans. No gods. Not even a demigod. It was normal.

"What can I get you?" Asked a plump waitress behind the counter. Percy smiled once more to himself. She was normal. It was funny. After a summer of fighting monsters, gods, and titans Percy couldn't quite get back to the idea that some people were just people.

"Anything blue." He said. The waitress gave him a strange look but didn't say anything. Percy glanced around again for someplace to sit.

It was four o'clock in the afternoon and the diner wasn't that crowded. A family of three sat in one of the booths. In another sat a group of girls giggling and pointing at the boy two booths over. The boy two booths over hadn't seemed to notice, he was to busy looking at his coffee. He glanced up at Percy and Percy realized that he'd seen the boy before. They were in the same English class. _What was his name? Sampson? Simon? _

Percy walked up to the booth where the boy was sitting and sat down. The boy looked up from his coffee as he did so. He was dressed fairly normal, with a shirt that read [insert clever phrase here]. It took Percy a little bit longer to read it than it should have. "I like your shirt." Said Percy, trying to make conversation.

The boy looked down at his shirt as if he couldn't remember what he was wearing. "Thanks." He muttered and took a sip of his coffee. "You're Percy Jackson right?" He asked.

Percy nodded. "That's me." He said. "How'd you know? I haven't blown anything up yet."

The boy choked on his coffee. "Blown anything up? Have blown things up in the past?"

Percy felt a smile creep on to his face. "Every year." He said, remembering the multiple times that he had been expelled because some monsters decided to pick a fight. "You're Simon?" He asked, unsure of the boy's name.

"Simon Lewis at your service." The boy said. Simon took another sip of his coffee. "How'd you know who I am?"

"You're band sucks." Percy said.

Simon nodded. "That makes more sense. So you where at the Fall Fling?" They'd played a gig at their school's Fall Fling and had gotten booed off the stage.

"Yep." Percy said.

"So you have a girlfriend?"

"Definitely." Percy said thinking of Annabeth. They were definitely dating. The waitress came and set a plate full of blue french fries, pie, and Gatorade in front of Percy.

Simon raised an eyebrow. "Blue?"

"Yep." Said Percy not bothering to explain. Most people found his habits a little bit strange. "Do you want some?" He offered a piece of blue pie to Simon.

"No thanks." Simon declined. "I don't really liked to eat at this time of day." He watched Percy eat his food for a little while then he leaned across the table. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"How'd you know?"

"How'd I know what?"

"That your girlfriend was the right one? That you had chosen the right girl?"

Percy exhaled slowly. "I don't know. It just was. I mean Annabeth-"

"Talking about me?" Percy turned to see Annabeth. She was wearing her camp shirt with a pair of jeans, her hair pulled up in a ponytail. Her grey eyes stormy like the sky outside. She looked beautiful.

"Percy was just giving me some dating advice." Simon explained. "You must be his girlfriend."

"He is my boyfriend." Annabeth nodded. "Move over." She said and scooted in next to Percy. She stole a blue fry off of his plate. "Who are you?" She asked.

"This is Simon..." Percy trailed off. He had forgotten Simon's last name.

"Lewis." Simon said.

"Nice to meet you." Annabeth said and stole another fry from Percy.

"Buy your own." Percy said sliding his plate away from her.

"That's what I have you here for Seaweed Brain." She said and stole another fry to make a point.

"Seaweed Brain?" Simon asked.

Annabeth nodded. "It's because his brain is made of seaweed and salt water."

"Shut up." Percy had begun to say when a girl with strait black hair and strange looking black tattoos running down the lengths of the arm and neck walked up to the table.

"Simon who are your..." Whatever else she had been about to say was cut off as she notice Annabeth sitting there. "Chase." She snarled.

"Lightwood." Annabeth said with equal disgust in her voice.


	2. Chapter 2

"You two know each other?" There was hesitation in Simon's voice, as if he was as scared of his girlfriend as Percy was of Annabeth at the moment.

The dark haired girl turned to Simon. "Demigod." She spat the word out as if it was the greatest curse word known to man.

"Demigod?" Simon seemed to process the words for a moment. "Like Greek myth demigod? People who are half man half god?"

"They're not real." The dark haired girl said. She sounded thoroughly convinced that they weren't real.

"Gods, you're one to talk Isabelle." Annabeth said. "Or should I have said 'by the Angel'?"

_By the Angel? What was Annabeth talking about?_ Percy opened his mouth to ask but Isabelle interupted. "Let's go Simon." She said and dragged Simon out of the diner, quite literally, by the back of his shirt. Simon shot Percy a "what did I do" glance before he was dragged out the door. Annabeth watched them leave. It wasn't until they were out of sight that she slumped in her chair. Percy eyed his girlfriend very carefully before speaking. It had been a long time since he'd seem Annabeth this upset and didn't want to upset her more.

"Who was that?" He asked cautiously.

Annabeth smiled. It was a fake smile. "Oh. Just a girl from my school." She said.

"You don't go to school." Percy said.

"My old school." Annabeth said. Her tone of voice made it very clear that she didn't want to talk about it.

"Okay." Percy said. "Fry?" He held up a blue fry as a sort of peace offering. Annabeth took it.

"How's school?" She asked.

"Fine." Said Percy. He went on to tell her how his school life was, all the while a million questions running through his mind.

* * *

"She called her a what?" Simon heard Clary's voice on the other side of the phone sounding a little bit surprised.

"A demigod." Simon repeated. "You know like half man half god?"

"A Greek myth? That's not possible."

"I don't know." Simon sighed. "I'm a vampire. Three months ago I would of said _that_ was impossible."

"Yeah, but this is different."

"How?"

"I don't know. It just is."

"Ask Jace." Simon said.

"Ask me what?" Jace's voice rang through the phone. Simon sighed. _Great. Clary had him on speaker._

"Ask you if demigods actually exist." Simon said.

Jace laughed on the other end. "Demigods? Don't you think that the Clave would know if there were little half god kids running around killing monsters?"

"You're right." Simon said as he took his laptop out of his backpack. "It's probably just one of Izzy's ideas."

"Probably." Said Clary. Simon heard Jace say something he couldn't make out on the other end and Clary laughed.

"Alright. See you guys."

"See you Simon." Clary said and hung up. Simon put his phone down on his bed and opened his laptop. He typed 'Percy Jackson demigod' in to the Google search bar.

* * *

"You're looking for a book in what?" The librarian eyed Percy over suspiciously. It seemed to him like she was seeing if he'd do any damage to any of her books. He laughed silently at the thought of a joke that Annabeth had made once about mortal librarians. _You're a teenager. Don't you have a building to burn down?_

"A book on people named Lightwood and the Angel." Percy repeated for the third time.

The librarian typed the words in to the search bar. "I'm afraid that we don't have anything of the sort." She said. "Though if you're looking for stories on Angels you might want to check the Religion section." She pointed Percy in to a series of bookshelves labeled Religion.

Percy scanned the religion section. Different types of religious texts and books on theology. Nothing on the Angel. Percy went back through the section again. Again, nothing. He tried once more and failed to find anything.

"Can I help you?" Percy turned around to see a girl in a gamer shirt behind him.

"Not unless you know anything about the Angel." Percy said.

The girl's nose twitched. "_The_ Angel?"

"Yes."

The girl shook her head. "Never head of it." She said, but she hesitated. Percy could tell that she was lying.

"Are you sure? Have you ever heard of a girl named Isabelle Lightwood?" He asked the girl.

"No." The girl said all to quikly. She was lying again. "I've got to go." Before Percy could say anything the girl ran out of the library. She's fast, Percy thought to himself. He walked over to the librarian at the desk.

"What now?" She sighed.

"Can you tell me where the nearest bookstore is?" He asked.


	3. Chapter 3

Sally Jackson ran a hand through her hair and let out a sigh. She looked up from the taxes she was doing at her husband Paul. He sat across from her grading papers. She smiled as she watched him unconsciously twist a ring around his thumb, a habit that he seemed to have acquired. He looked up at her, and caught her staring at him. He smiled. "What are you thinking about?" He asked.

Sally shrugged. "You." She answered nonchalantly. "What about you?"

Paul glanced over at the clock sitting on the wall. "I'm thinking that Percy is late." He said.

Sally nodded, suddenly worried that she hadn't noticed it herself. She was his mother after all. "I'm going to go looking for him." She started to rise but Paul stopped her.

"It's fine." He said grabbing the keys from beside him. "I'll go." Before Sally could say anything Paul was already out the door.

* * *

"I'm telling you he wasn't a Downworlder." Maia leaned against the counter of the bookstore looking at her pack leader.

"Maybe he was human." Luke suggested. "Humans have been interested in our world before."

"But he wasn't human." Maia said. "At least, he didn't smell human."

"What did he smell like then?" Luke asked, silently wondering how the conversation would sound to regular mortals. It would be strange at the least. Teenage girls talking about how people smelled, Luke knew that that wasn't normal.

"Like..." Maia paused. "I can't quite place it. He smelt magical, but not like a Downworlder."

"Maybe he wasn't a Downworlder." Luke suggested. "Maybe he was a-" He was cut off as the door opened and Simon walked in.

"Hey Luke." Simon said, glancing around the bookstore. "You got anything on Greek myths?"

Luke raised a questioning eyebrow. "You interested in mythology now?" He asked.

"Something like that." Simon shrugged.

"Mythology's in the back." He said and turned back to Maia. "What do you think he was?" He asked he werewolf.

"I don't know." Maia said. "That's why I'm asking you. What were you saying that he could be?"

"It's nothing." Luke shook his head. "Just an idea that I had. You should run home. I'll be closing soon."

"Okay." Maia said, leaving.

"What was that about?" Simon asked, placing a book on the counter.

"Maia ran into a kid who was interested in Shadowhunters." Luke explained.

"Did she catch his name? Where did she see him?" Asked Simon.

"Why?" Asked Luke. "Do you think that you know him?"

Simon nodded. "Yeah."

"She ran in to him at the library."

"Thanks." Simon took his book off of the counter and headed out the door.

"Simon?" Said Luke stopping him.

Simon turned around to face him. "Yeah?" He asked.

"What was his name?"

"Percy Jackson." Simon said as he exited the bookstore.

Luke stared after the vampire as he walked away. _Percy Jackson_. He had heard that name before. _Where had he heard it?_ He could vaguely remember hearing it on the news more than once. _He was some kind of child terrorist, right? Or had he been kidnapped?_ Luke couldn't remember.

He pulled out his key and locked the door, wondering what exactly this Percy Jackson kid had to do with the Shadowhunters.

* * *

Percy stood across the street from the bookstore and sighed. It was already dark, and he had been to about seven other stores. All of them had been a bust. None of the people had ever heard of the Angel or Lightwood. He glanced at this bookstore, wondering if it would be any different. It probably wouldn't. He might as well just go back home.

He walked up to the bookstore and stopped in front of the man locking the door. There seemed something off about this man. He didn't seem quit human. _Maybe he was a monster, _Percy thought. _No. He would of eaten Percy by now if he was._

"Sorry." Said the man. "We're closed. Come back tomorrow if you want anything."

"Do you have anything on the Angel." Asked Percy, knowing that he probably sounded like an idiot.

"The Angel?" The man looked at him. "What do you want to know about Shadowhunters?"

"Shadowhunters?" Percy had never heard the word before in his life. "What's a Shadowhunter?"

The man eyed him skeptically. "Wait a second." He said after a moment. "You're that kid. Percy Jackson."

"How do you-" Percy began to ask, but he was cut off by someone yelling his name.

"Percy!" Paul ran up beside him. "Where have you been. You're mother and I were worried about you."

"I was-" Percy glanced to the man who was locking the door, but he was gone. "I was looking for a book." He finished.

Paul looked at the door. "Well, they're closed." He said. "You'll have to come back tomorrow."

"Yeah." Percy said. "I guess I will."


End file.
